Stars in the Night
by Dog Stars Crush
Summary: Sirius got to Godric's Hollow before Hagrid did that horrible All Hallows Eve but will he be able to change the course of the future? R/R Please!
1. Godric's Hollow

A/N I know its been done before but oh well mines different except for the part where Sirius gets Harry but everything else is original or at lest I think it is. Please review and let me know wither I should keep going or take it off because its been done so many times all ready. Flames will be used to roast my bunny shaped marshmallows, yummy.  
  
What if Sirius had reached Godric's Hollow before Hagrid on that horrible Halloween night when Lily and James Potter died……  
  
  
  
  
  
Stars in the Night  
  
Chapter One  
  
1 Godric's Hollow  
  
  
  
Sirius arrived at Godric's Hollow a little after eleven o'clock on All Hallows Eve; it was quite, too quite, Sirius's fears were begging to become reality. He parked his flying motorbike at the end of long driveway leading up to the house. The air around him was still the only sound that could be herd was the soft crunch of his dragon hide boots on the dirt road, not even the owls that lived in the trees surrounding the house dared to hoot. It was if the area surrounding Godric's Hollow was frozen in time.  
  
Sirius had gone early that night to the flat were Peter was staying to check that he was all right only to find he had gone, he knew very well that as the Potter's secret keeper he wasn't to leave his flat under any circumstances. Him gone and the flat in perfect order meant only one thing, he was the trader the one who for so long now had been passing information to the Dark Lord. Funny, Sirius always believed it to be Remus, who would of thought that little sniveling Peter Pettigrew could ever be the turn coat, Sirius wouldn't have ever believed he had it in him. With Peter gone there was only one thing Sirius could do he had to warn James and Lily that Peter had gone to Lord Voldemort. They needed to leave Godric's Hollow at once and go to Hogwarts where they would be safe until they could figure out a plan. That was why Sirius was here now at Godric's Hollow, he must warn them before it was to late.  
  
Sirius continued to walk slowly up the dirt path, something was wrong he could feel it. Has he reached the front of the house at last what he saw would give him nightmares the rest of his life. Laying on the ground eyes wide open un-moving was James Potter, his best friend in the world someone he would willing die for was died on the ground in front of him and it was all his fault. Sirius was over come be sorrow and yet all he could was knell down next to James and take his cold hand into his own. "I'm so sorry" Sirius whispered mournfully "Its all my fault…" "its all my fault" he whispered it over and over again letting the tears stream down from his eyes silently. Maybe Sirius thought that if he just held onto James long enough then everything would be all right again, he would have his best friend back, and the would laugh together again and it would be just like the old days. Sirius knelt there by his friends side whispering apologies for ten minutes and only stirred when he herd the soft cry of a baby coming from inside the house.  
  
"Harry." He said standing up and looking at the house "he's alive." He quickly left James after one last good bye leaving his best friend's side who had died with a look of pure determination and bravery on his face, and ran into the ruined house. He ran quickly up the stairs and to the nursery where the crying was coming from. He walked through the doorway and was meet by another tragic sight. Lily was lying dead on the ground still clutching her little baby boy who had a cut across his forehead in the shape of a lightening blot. "Harry its going to be okay, your old friend Padfoot is here now." He picked up the Harry from his mother's arms. "Lily I'm so sorry its all my fault but I promise you I will take good care of Harry and see he has ever thing he needs." Sirius took a look around the ruined room looking for anything he might be able to rescue for Harry. On the ground in front of the fireplace he saw the family portrait Lily and insisted on taking when Harry was born. The frame was cracked and the glass was broken and falling out but the picture was still intact so he took it. He grabed some blankets and clothes and left the room. Sirius then made his way into James and Lily's bedroom, looking around he spotted James favorite broom stick, if Harry is anything like his father he'll love Quidditch Sirius thought as he hastily looked under the bed for the diaries he knew Lily had kept at Hogwarts. "Success!" Sirius had opened one of the small shoe boxes under the bed and found it filled with old diaries "this may be the best way Harry will ever get to knowing is mother, I hate that its my fault he has to know her through her diaries." He muttered as he stuffed the clothes, blanket and picture into the box as well. That done he made his way out of the house and over to his bike, now accompanied by a sleeping baby an old broom and a shoe box.  
  
Sirius started up his bike and took off towards his old childhood fort in the woods near his parent's old house. They'll all think it was me who turned them in, well I as good as did, Sirius thought bitterly as he switched on the invisibility button and took of into the sky, Remus will kill me or turn me in as a deatheater which I'm not! It was that rat Wormtail. If that happens then what will happen to Harry? I can't let them catch me not until I get Peter. Then Harry and me can get a real house together and I can raise him.  
  
It was just after dawn when Sirius landed outside his old fort. "Well Harry this is it. Don't worry its only temporary." Sirius said looking down at the sleeping child, Harry simply yawned and turned over. Sirius walked over to the front of the makeshift house and opened the few pieces of wood he had once nailed together to make a door and went into the small room. The table, chairs and sofa his parents had reluctantly given him when he begged for some furniture to put in his cool new hide out so many years ago were still there and in good condition. He laid Harry down on the sofa and began to clean the dusty table and chairs, he swept the floor with the old broom he found leaning against the outside of the fort, and he brushed off all the cobwebs from the roof before he finally fell asleep on the sofa next to his godson only to woken in a few hours by Harry pulling playfully on his leather jacket.  
  
A/n Short first chapter I know. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Review and let me know what you think. I have this whole story planed out already unlike my other fics so I should be able to get one chapter up per week but only if I get encouragement to do so. 


	2. Take Care of Harry

What if Sirius had reached Godric's Hollow before Hagrid on that horrible Halloween night when Lily and James Potter died…  
  
  
  
Stars in the Night  
  
Chapter Two  
  
1 Take care of Harry  
  
1.1 It had been one week since Sirius rescued Harry from the ruins of Godric Hollow he made the little one room hut in the forest as cozy as possible. It was clean and comfortable. Harry enjoyed taking long walks through the woods with his Godfather though it was true that at night he sometimes cried for his parents but he was still happy. However as each day in their new house dawned Sirius became more and more filled with a restlessness that could only be cured by finding Peter.  
  
1.2 So on a bright sunny Monday morning of their second week in the fort he set out for Diagon leaving Harry snuggled in the playpen he had transfigured from a pile of sticks. Harry was still asleep and Sirius hoped he would be back before he woke up.  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 "Bye Harry, see you in a few hours." He whispered as he left.  
  
1.5  
  
1.6 He then apparated to Diagon Alley and set out looking for the traitorous worm whom worked in a shop there. With any luck he would be working today. As Sirius began to make his way down the long twisting street he reflected upon all the times that James and he defended Peter against Snape and his gang. It was hard to believe that Peter could do such a horrible thing to the people who had befriended him when everyone else made fun of his lack of magical skills. But then he had always hung around with those more powerful then himself so in a sense it did make a bit of sense that he could go wicked. By now Sirius had reached the little shop that Peter worked in, it was closed, all the lights we were off and the door was locked.  
  
"Damn it!" Sirius cursed under his breathe has he turned around and headed for home. Has he reached the Leaky Caldron it hit him that of course Peter wouldn't dare show up for work, not now that he had shown his true colors, so, Sirius thought, if I was a rat in hiding were would I go? I wouldn't go anywhere… I'd stay home. That's it, Sirius had reached his decision he would go to the flat where Peter was staying, see if he was there and if not he would just go home and try again another day. He could not leave Harry at home to long, not by himself.  
  
He left the Leaky Caldron and was out in the nosy Muggle Street in the middle of London, he walked swiftly towards the bus stop. Lily had insisted he take Muggle Studies in school since he had not seemed to know anything about them at the time. "Its really important" she had said "that you know all about muggles so that in case one day if your stranded in the middle of a muggle town or something you don't make a complete lunatic of yourself." She was of course right, if Lily had not made Sirius as well as James and Peter, (Remus new enough about muggles to not need the class), take Muggle Studies then Sirius never would have known about how the buses worked and would have had to walk all the way to Peters. He couldn't Disapparate there because he and James had charmed Peter's place against it, it was to keep any deatheaters from bombarding him without warning, Sirius knew now he had wasted his time trying to protect the rat.  
  
The bus Sirius had been waiting for arrived, he paid the driver and got on taking a set in the back. It was a bumpy slow ride, the bus was constantly stopping so people could get off and new people could get on. At this rate, Sirius thought, I will get there and Peter will have already left. He had become annoyed with the busses progress, he wanted to have been there already he couldn't stand much more of this so at the next stop which was a block away from his desired destination he got off deciding it would be faster if he walked.  
  
Sirius began walking speedily down the sidewalk he was in such a hurry that when he bumped in to a little man he didn't even notice who it was.  
  
"Sorry sir wasn't watching where I was going…" Sirius looked up and was shocked to see whom it was standing in front of him hurriedly picking up the suitcase Sirius had caused him to drop. "You!" He breathed in disgust. Peter looked up quickly and gulped when he saw Sirius's face reddening with rage and hatred. "I've been looking for you. There's something I've been wanting to discuss with you."  
  
"I…. I haven't… I don't know what you could…." Peter stammered before getting a grip on himself. He reached for his wand slowly as Sirius continued to interrogate him. Then right when Sirius was about to get his wand out to stun Peter, Peter came up with a brilliant idea to save himself. "You killed Lily and James!" he screamed loud enough that everyone around them stopped and turned to look. Sirius was shocked. "Its all your fault you killed them! You handed them over to the Dark Lord and now they're gone!" Then just before Sirius could do anything Peter cut off his thumb, blew up half the street, turned quickly into a rat scurried down into the sewer.  
  
Sirius was stunned, never had he thought Peter could get the better of him in a duel. The idea was hysterical, Peter, little sniveling whining Peter Pettigrew, had gotten the better of him, Sirius Black! He began to laugh he laughed crazily, he couldn't help it Peter had won. So he stood there laughing, even when wizards from the ministry appeared he continued to laugh. He was still laughing when they took his wand and hauled him into the truck. He laughed as they drove him to the ministry. He laughed as they hurried him into the building to wait as the questioned the wittiness as to what happened. After a while he could no longer laugh his voice was beginning to fade and the seriousness of the situation was beginning to dawn upon him. They would most likely arrest him, all the wittiness are sure to say he did it, looked that way to them. All evidence pointed against him.  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black you are here by charged with the murder of one Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles." Said a man from the ministry.  
  
"When's my trial?" Sirius mumbled into his hands.  
  
"Trial? Ha! No Mr. Black there is not going to be a trial. Its strait to Azkaban for you."  
  
Sirius looked up, he was shocked, no trail? But he was innocent! He had to have a chance to prove he was. The man shook his head and walked away leaving Sirius with only his thoughts. No trail. Strait to Azkaban. Harry, it had dawned on him, all this time he had been gone Harry had been waiting at home, it was near sunset now Harry must be scared. He had to do something, anything, had to make sure Harry was all right. He looked around frantically for someone who could help but everyone seemed to be staying away from him, they were all disgusted by what he done or what they thought he had done. Finally when someone from the ministry had to walk by him he called out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sirius said pathetically to the women. She turned and looked around for who had called to her. "Excuse me." He said again. She looked down and saw who the speaker was.  
  
"You?" she said in disgust. "What do you want?"  
  
"Could you, could you please get Remus Lupin here. I need to speak with him."  
  
She glared at him considering, it is only fair, she thought, I might not like what he did but its only fair that he should get his one last request before going to Azkaban for the rest of his life. "All right, but that's it after I get him no more favors, you hear?"  
  
"Yes thank you ma'am." He whispered before turning his head back to his hands.  
  
It was long after dark before Remus got there. He looked sad and weary it was apparent that he had been crying recently. He walked over to Sirius with his head held high.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" He said trying to stay as cold and distant as possible.  
  
Sirius realized it would not do him any good to try and tell Remus the truth. He would never believe him now with Peter gone. "Yes. I needed to tell you something. You're the only person I could trust with this."  
  
"Well then what is it? I haven't got all night." Remus snarled though he had a look of pity and disbelief upon his face.  
  
"Harry." Sirius whispered quietly. "He's…"  
  
"Harry's gone, Sirius no one knows where he is."  
  
"He's not gone. I have him."  
  
"What!?" Remus couldn't believe it Harry was alive after all. "Where? How?"  
  
"I went to Godric's Hollow that night and… Harry was still alive. I took him."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Do remember the summer you and James spent at my parents old house?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. We spent the whole time in your fort."  
  
"You do remember. Well Harry's there, I've been gone all day so he'll be scared and hungry you have to go get him for me. Make sure he's all right."  
  
"All right. I better go now then. Good bye." Remus left quickly leaving Sirius alone once more.  
  
Remus left the Ministry of Magic within seconds and Disapparated home. If he was going to get Harry he couldn't very well apparate with him and there wasn't a fire place there so he couldn't use Floo Powder, he would have to take his old worn out car hopefully it could make the journey. If he remembered correctly Sirius's fort was located in the woods near the northern coast which was quit a ways to go. In fact the more he thought about it the more he realized that there was no way he could get there in time by muggle means. By the time he would get there Harry would probably have died from starvation it was a three days drive four even. He would have to apparate there, get Harry and walk to the local town, which if he remembered correctly had quit a few magic families living there.  
  
Harry was sleeping when he arrived, it looked as though he had been up and wide-awake earlier the fort was a mess. There were cookies and cereal every where; there was even banana goo on the sofa. It wasn't likely that Harry would have starved to death.  
  
Not wanting to disturb the sleeping child he began to tidy up using his wand. He wasn't about to touch the dirty dipper mess in the corner. With that done he sat on the sofa and watched Harry sleep, he still could not believe that Harry was alive. It was a miracle, how could such a tiny child survive a curse that no other person in the world had and most had been powerful fully grown trained wizards and witches.  
  
It was then that he noticed the newly formed lighting bolt scar on Harry's forehead. "That must be where…" Remus trailed off, it was too unbelievable that such a powerful curse had only left a thin scar on this child forehead. It wasn't long before he dosed off to sleep only to be awoken in a few hours.  
  
***  
  
"Moony!!" Harry screamed again "Moony! Moony! Moony!" Harry was jumping up and down in his crib that Remus had put him in.  
  
Remus yawned and blinked as he opened his eyes to a very bright sunlit room. "Yes Harry Moony is here." He said groggily as he sat up and stretched. Harry giggled and continued to jump up and down in his crib until Remus picked him up. "Good mourning to you to Harry, you seem to be very happy today."  
  
"Moony!" Harry said again. Harry only knew a few words but Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Mum, had been six of the words he could say perfectly and loved saying whenever he could, so it seemed all that Remus would be getting out of the child today would be Moony.  
  
"Yes all right Harry." He chuckled it had always amused him the way James had trained Harry to call him Moony even more amusing was that James insisted that Harry call him Prongs instead of Dad. "What do you want to eat for breakfast Harry?" Remus asked him as he changed Harry's dirty dipper.  
  
"Ummm…" Harry said considering this question. "Cookie!"  
  
"All right bread and bananas it is." Remus finished changing Harry and returned him to his crib while he got out the bread and bananas giving Harry a little of each.  
  
"It's going to be a long day so eat up." Remus said handing the food to Harry who immediately started to eat. "We are going to go in to town and then we are going to go to Hogwarts to see Professor Dumbledore about you."  
  
Harry looked up at him with his big emerald eyes and smiled a smile that made Remus grin. After they were done eating they two of them set out for town which was roughly three miles from there and should take about an hour or so to get to. Harry walked along side Remus for the first twenty minutes talking and running after the butterflies. Remus spent the next twenty minutes carrying Harry on his back but after Harry fell asleep and nearly fell Remus thought it was best if he just held him. It was remarkable how much Harry looked like James. It was a shame the boy would never know his father.  
  
They had by now reached town and the cars on the road had woken Harry up much to his dismay. Remus and Harry made their way quickly to a phone both where Remus could look up the address of some of the wizard families that lived here. "Awe ha! Here we are, Fletcher, he lives right around the corner from here perfect, come on Harry lets go." Remus said as he took Harry's hand and left the phone both heading for Fletcher's house.  
  
They reached his house in no time and walked up to the door and rang the bell then waited for some one to answer the door. The door opened within a few seconds by a man a little taller then Remus but about the same age.  
  
"Remus! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" the man who was presumably Mundungus Fletcher asked. "Who's this?" he had spotted Harry who was hiding behind Remus.  
  
"This is Harry Potter I was just retrieving him from where Sirius had taken him and I was hoping I might be able to use your fireplace to Floo to Hogwarts." Remus said politely.  
  
"Harry Potter! But it can't be I thought…. Everyone's saying… though they never did find the body we just presumed he was dead. Well I'll be. It's a miracle." He said gaping at Harry before turning his attention back to Remus. "Yes of course you can use my fireplace, come in, come in." Fletcher said as he ushered them through the door.  
  
"I'm sorry I cant stay long I've got to see Dumbledore as soon as possible about the boy. You understand." Remus apologized as he hurried over to the fireplace.  
  
"Of course. I understand I won't keep you waiting." Fletcher said handing Remus a bag of Floo Powder.  
  
"Thank you. I owe you one." Remus said as he took a bit of Floo Powder and stepped into the fire.  
  
"Don't mention it, it's the lest I can do." Fletcher said taking a step back as Remus shouted "Hogwarts!"  
  
***  
  
Harry and Remus landed in Dumbledore's office with a thump.  
  
"Mr. Lupin I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Dumbledore said calmly from behind his desk. "What brings you here today?"  
  
"Harry Potter." Remus said bluntly standing up and dusting himself off.  
  
"You found him!" Dumbledore said coming out from behind his desk.  
  
"Yes. Sirius Black requested to see me last night before going off to Azkaban he informed me that he had retrieved Harry from Godric's Hollow Halloween night. He must have gotten there right before Hagrid did. He told me he took Harry to his old childhood fort in the woods, he asked me if I would get him and see that he was all right."  
  
"I see. Well there's only one thing to do with the boy. He must be taken to his Aunt and Uncle like I originally planned."  
  
"Right. I'm going to miss him." He said looking over at Harry who was looking curiously at the phoenix across the room. "I must be going now unless you have anything you need me to do?"  
  
"No, no go home get some sleep you look as though you need it." Dumbledore said smiling at the worn out man in front of him. "I'll see to Harry myself."  
  
"Good bye then. Good bye Harry." Remus said to Harry who turned and smiled at him "Bye bye Moony!" Remus chuckled as he headed out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
A/N Ok I going to stop there. Chapter three The Dursleys should be posted soon. As always please review. Flames will be used to roast my bunny shaped marshmallow, yummy. 


	3. The Dursleys

A/N as always please review. This is the not so fun chapter but I must write it to advance the "plot". Fun… Oooww oooww funny joke! What would you call a fruit drink created by Michelangelo (- s/p?)? A Sistine Snapple!! Ha ha ha ha!! Uh no… ok… nm.  
  
  
  
What if Sirius had reached Godric's Hollow before Hagrid on that horrible Halloween night when Lily and James Potter died…?  
  
  
  
Stars in the Night  
  
Chapter Three  
  
1 The Dursleys  
  
"Well Harry it looks like I will be taking to your aunt and uncle after all." Dumbledore smiled at Harry who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Harry looked up at him but didn't say anything in response, he was tried and ready for a nap after such an eventful morning.  
  
"I'm sure you'll enjoy it there, your cousin Dudley is about your age so you'll have someone to play with. Come along now Harry."  
  
They left the his office and headed down to Hogmead Harry following reluctantly he would rather be home sleeping. They were to take the Hogwarts Express into London from there they would take a cab to Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry's new home. Harry didn't understand what was happening he wanted his mum and Prongs, where were they?  
  
Poor Harry no one had bothered to explain anything to him, perhaps they didn't realize the child did not know or maybe they thought it best that he not know until he was ready.  
  
Harry slept on the ride to London waking up briefly to make the short walk from the plat form to the street where they got into the cab. He slept all the way to privet drive and reluctantly woke up again as Dumbledore paid the driver and took Harry to meet his new family.  
  
Dumbledore rang the bell and waited patiently for the door to be answered. It wasn't long before a big beefy man with a mustache stood before him.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Vernon said impatiently the voice of a crying child could be herd in the background.  
  
"Hello are you Mr. Vernon Dursley?" Dumbledore said as politely as he could.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore I was a friend of your wife sister and I am sorry to say I am here on some very grave business." Said Dumbledore with an air of formality. At the mention of Vernon's wife's sister Vernon himself went very pale and shouted for his wife.  
  
"Petunia!" she came immediately.  
  
"What is it what's wrong. Who's this?" She added noticing the old man and small child.  
  
"Petunia Dursley, I'm here on behalf of your sister Lily, I am sorry to inform you that last Halloween your sister and her husband James Potter died leaving there son Harry an orphan. As Harry's only living relatives you have full custody of the child and I am here to leave him with you." They gaped at him for years they had denied any relation to "Lily's crowed" any and now here was their nephew who was to live with them. It was simply too unbelievable. "I have here a letter that explains everything. I'm terribly sorry but I can't stay much I have other business to which I must attained. Good day."  
  
Dumbledore left he really hoped he would be able to avoid having to confront the Dursleys. It would have been easier that way but he did what he knew he must. Now all that was left for him to do was to ensure there would be someone he could trust near by to watch over Harry at a distance. Luckily he all ready knew someone who was qualified for the job; Mrs. Figg an old retired friend of his. The one time Auror would be able to handle most anything, though she had become a bit cinle in her old age, what with the cats and all.  
  
***  
  
Two days after Dumbledore had left Harry with the Dursleys Dumbledore had managed to contact and speak with Mrs. Figg. She had agreed to move into the neighborhood and keep an eye out for Harry. Today they were moving into the house that would be her new home. Everything went smoothly and Mrs. Figg was getting cozy in her house. All that had to be done now would be done be Dumbledore himself.  
  
Late that night, midnight to be precise, Dumbledore made his way done Privet Drive until he reached #4. Making sure not to be seen Dumbledore became invisible with nothing more then a little pop. He began his work setting up the delicate spells that would insure that as long as Harry were here with his family in this house no one who didn't know the address would not be able to find it using any kind of spell. Not even Voldemort himself would have been able to find the house. Dumbledore believed these steps necessary he didn't want any at large Death Eaters coming after Harry seeking revenge. It took numerous hours but the spell was safely intact by the time the sun rouse. Dumbledore left as silently as he had come; never to have been seen on Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
*** (Sirius)  
  
It was cold were he lay. He could hear the waves crashing angrily against the rocky shore of the Island where he was to spend the rest of his life wasting away. The Dementors came frequently each time it became worse for him. How was he going to last, to live. He wasn't said a small voice in the back of his mind, he had become accustom to this part of him the part that was negatively sensible. He didn't like what it had to say for the most part but it gave him a sort of strength that the Dementors couldn't take from him. He had only been there three days and already he had become use to the screaming of his fellow prisoners. They screamed every night often waking Sirius from his restless sleep.  
  
During the day he would usually think of ways he would kill Peter if he ever got out of this place. He would think back on all the stuff Peter had done all the pain and torment he had caused and Sirius would visualize how he could do the same to Peter. Knowing he was innocent kept him going. But how long would he last like this? How long before he became like the others here? How long before he to went mad, before he started muttering to himself, before he screamed out in his sleep?  
  
This it he thought this is my life, I will live here and become like the rest. No more Harry, no more James, and no more freedom. He sighed before curling up into a little ball and drifted into a dreamless sleep. He would wake up in the mourning and begin his day like every day since he had arrived. His food would be brought to him, a bowl of brunt ice-cold porridge. He would eat it then sit and think, then he would pace across the small cell. Lunch would come, bread cheese ham and water, all old stale tasting, He would eat it then think some more. The Dementors would come and he would be trapped within himself. Night would slowly fall more measly food would be brought. Dementors would stand guard and prisoners would scream and mutter to them selves. Then he would sleep again, and do it all over again.  
  
A/N okay so it's another shortie but I really hated writing it its so depressing. I think not wanting to write it made it shorter. Its really an in between chapter any way. The next one will be longer promise. As always please review!  
  
Jenny - You sound exactly like my best friend Claire she said the same thing when I told her about it. See: it was the only way I could figure to make Sirius still seem possibly innocent to any one. And they way I see it Remus is too mad at Sirius to be thinking clearly plus he's still sad about Lily and James and Dumbledore being so smart probably already knows Sirius didn't do it but he cant prove it so he's not going to say anything yet, you know Dumbledore…. That's the best I can come up with hopefully later chapters will feel in the blanks for you. 


	4. Dreaming of Escape

Stars in the Night  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dreaming of Escape  
  
A/n Here it is chapter four! I just got Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone the movie on DVD widescreen edition. So why am I sitting alone in my room on my computer listening to Sailor Moon: Lunarock (a CD) writing this chapter instead of downstairs watching the movie for the third time (sadly I was broke when it came out so I only got to see it theaters twice)? I'll tell you because my mother is downstairs watching some lesser movie and the only thing left for me to do was sulk in my room, alone, and write. Plus I am really happy because I got an A- on my research paper I had been working on since Christmas break and turned in on April 15! Only five people in my class got A's. I don't mean to brag or anything I'm just really really with knobs happy about it! ^-^ All right now on with the show. Oh one last note if you ever need some British slang words go to http://www.peevish.co.uk/slang there are some really good ones there though some are just plan odd.  
  
  
  
It had been four years since I arrived here, four long cruel lonely years with only the thought that I was innocent to sustain me. Harry would be five tomorrow, I realized. I wouldn't be there to give him his first broom though, or teach him how to ride his first bike. I would be here in my cell, alone. I sighed and got up from my little cot with its thin wool blanket and trudged over to my pathetic window with cold iron bars across, bars that shed a dreary shadow across the dirty cement floor. The seagulls were flying free in the cloud-covered sky. It looked like it would rain tonight… again. It was more dreadful here then usual when it rained the screams were worse, the dementors seemed to be more lively when it was miserable outside. The sea gulls I had been watching flew over to perch on my windowsill, or should I say window-cell? I despised the sea gulls, envied their freedom, though never liked them much to begin with. I remember one time at the beach James thought it would be funny if we caught some and tied a sign to their foot that said 'Beware of Flying Slytherin terd'. It was all well and good in theory the only trouble was catching the blasted things. By the end of the day we were completely covered in a mixture of sand, water, and bird rubbish. It was not very pleasant, but at the time we didn't mind.  
  
I left my spot at the window and lied back down on my cot. I laid there and stared at the ceiling trying to make pictures in my mind out of the bumps and rough patches. I drifted off to sleep eventually into another nightmare.  
  
(Dream sequence)  
  
It was sunny where I stood; there was grass beneath my feet nothing but open space for miles. I walked slowly taking in the peaceful atmosphere. I walked for what seemed like hours, watching the rabbits and smelling the wild flowers I passed on my way. Where I was going I wasn't sure but I was content to keep following my feet for as long as they were willing to walk forward. I eventually reached a town, it was a town like any other, there were cars, shops, and lots of people. The people didn't seem to notice I was there though. They just walked right past me as though I didn't exist. But I didn't exist I realized, I wasn't real, this wasn't my world any more, my world was hundreds of miles away in the middle of the ocean. I grew tried of walking the endless path I was on and went across the street to the local park. I made my way over to the swings and sat down with a thump. I stared idle at the rough sand between my toes.  
  
"Padfoot!" a quiet voice I all most didn't make out said from somewhere behind me. Padfoot… I hadn't been called that in years. I turned my head slowly to see whom it was that was calling to me and was met with sight of a scrawny little child with messy hair and over sized cloths. Looked more like a beggar's child then any thing else.  
  
"Padfoot!?" The boy said again a little bit louder this time. "Padfoot! Padfoot!" the child cried running at me as fast as his little legs could carry him. It took me a moment to realize that the little beggar boy was Harry. Harry my godson was here, and he remembered me. I could have cried.  
  
"Harry! Is it really you? Oh Harry missed you so much!" I got up to run to meet him but I couldn't move. I was stuck on the swing. Harry kept getting further and further away from me. I tried to call out to him but I couldn't speak. I watched helplessly as a big mean looking man grabed Harry by his over sized shirt and dragged him further away from me yelling at Harry that he had gone out before had finished doing his chores, he still had to dust, pull out the weeds, and clean the kitchen floor. The image slowly faded away and swirled into darkness.  
  
I was lying on my cot again dementors were standing outside my door sucking what had started as a happy dream away. I was alone again, in the prison I had created for my self. The haunting image of the poor skinny child in over sized clothes who had called to me so desperately still lingered in my mind. Seeing Harry like that, so weak and helpless made me want to do something. But what could I do I was stuck here. It was only a dream I tried to convince myself, but it didn't work. I knew what I had seen had to have been real. I had to escape it was the only thing I could do to possibly rescue Harry. But how? I closed my eyes and remembered the dream. Harry had called me Padfoot, like I always wanted him to. Wait a minute! Padfoot! That was the answer. Harry had been telling me how to escape! If I transformed into Padfoot I could slip out of the cell while they were giving me my daily growl. I would have to wait until tomorrow night when I was more rested and prepared.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke the next mourning with a sense of being that I hadn't had in a long time. The day passed all too slowly giving more then enough time to go over my plan of escape in my head. All I had to do now was transform into Padfoot and wait for dinnertime to arrive. It was amazing how much better you felt when you were a dog, some of that pressure the dementors put on you evaporates and you can breath normally. I curled up on my cot and slept for a few hours to pass the time. It was late afternoon when I awoke from my nap, three hours to go. It was raining outside again, I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It would make it harder to swim to shore so I suppose it was a bad thing. Before I left my *home* for the past four years I decided to leave a note on the wall. Nothing giving away where I'd be going but a note all the same. I found a suitable rock on the floor and used it to scratch the word 'INNOCENCES'. They minister would be puzzled by it I was sure, I knew he would come when he learned of my escape. It took a while to get the word firmly engraved in the wall. It was a little darker by the time I was finished. Only a couple of hours to go, I was starting to get nervous that something would go wrong and I would be caught. But I had to have faith in myself which was hard considering my location.  
  
Finally the dementors were coming around with food. I stood patiently by the door as Padfoot waiting for it to open. There was a click and then the door slowly creaked open and the dementor stepped in to place the bowl down on the floor. As it was setting the bowl down I quietly slipped out the door and ran down the hall. I vaguely remembered the way I had come in, all I knew was that I had come from the right so that's the way I went. I padded my way through the maze that was Azkaban going in the direction of where the presence of the dementors was less. I had been at it all night and it was near dawn when I finally reached the exit. I was by now tried and hungry but I knew I had to at lest get out side the fortress before mourning when the dementors would go to bring me breakfast, that's when they would notice I was no longer in my cell where I should be. I transformed back into my normal self to open the door when I sensed it was spelled. I wouldn't be able to open the door with out someone noticing I looked around me a saw a window, a window without bars. It was just big enough that Padfoot could squeeze through. I quickly transformed again and jumped through the window into the outside world. I was finally free. I found a little nook up against the wall where I could take a short nap. The night's events had taken a lot out of me and I needed my strength to make it across the channel to the main land.  
  
I woke up again a little before breakfast, I would have to hurry and swim to shore before the dementors began their search for me. I climbed down the rocky slope to the edge of the water then quickly jumped in. The water was icy cold; it soon began to numb my limbs so that I could no longer feel its icy chill. I began to swim steadily to the main land taking brakes when necessary. It was well past breakfast by the time I made it to shore. I climbed out of the water and quickly transfigured into Padfoot. Tired and hungry I made my way to Little Whinging, the town from my dream. There I would begin my search for Harry; my godson…I would save him from whatever horrors those people he was living with had put him through.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office drinking his mourning tea, it had been a stressful week his latest chosen apprentice wasn't doing as well as he had hoped he would. He sighed and opened his usual stack of letters. A few were from parents who weren't happy about one of his decisions on how to run the school. A few were from old order members he kept in touch with. The last letter he received was from Fudge, the minister of magic, he probably needed help with something as usual.  
  
Dear Albus Dumbledore,  
  
I would like to inform you that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban last night his where abouts are unknown, we have began the search for him all ready. However we would like to keep this little mishap hush hush for now. You understand of course that if this were to get out people might panic. Please give us any suggestions or information that might be useful in his recapture. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
A/n yeah yeah I know another shortie. I beginning to realize they're all going to be this short so to try and make up for the shortness I'm going to try extra extra hard to post new chapters more often. It shouldn't be too hard now that summers all most here. 5 teaching days, four days of finals, one day of grades, and one day of graduation (my brothers not mine). 


End file.
